


【ND】Milkman 送奶工

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Milkman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 但丁视角/尼禄视角/维吉尔视角的送奶服务。这次轮到哥被迫害了。





	【ND】Milkman 送奶工

Chapter1

但丁赤脚踮在地面上，只靠着前脚掌的一点支撑，像个不专业的芭蕾舞演员，小心翼翼地走到尼禄的房门前。三根手指搭在门把手上，拇指和小指在两边翘起，抖得像刚破茧的蝴蝶。

他的手心有些湿，身上因为紧张出了不少汗，薄薄的一层，覆在他赤裸的身体上。走廊的窗户没有关严实，从缝隙里钻进来又描着他的身体吹到另一端，但丁夹紧肩膀一哆嗦，被冷风吹得冷静了一会，但没过几秒又加倍的紧张起来。

尼禄睡了吗？已经很晚了，他应该已经睡熟了吧？但丁依然踮着手脚，隔着一层门板推测房间内的主人。

但丁在犹豫，非常犹豫，比在冰淇凌店里挑一份性价比最高的草莓巴菲还要犹豫。他还站在门口，听自己心脏砰砰跳，思维出神，在空气里飘来飘去，甚至出现了幻听，以为自己听到了尼禄的心跳。

但丁咬住了下唇，另一只没有搭在门上的手覆住了自己的胸部，五指分开轻轻抓住胸肉，乳房耸起，接着又展平手掌向下压去，将掌心和胸部贴合，朝着一个方向打着转揉起来，以缓解酸胀的疼痛——吸奶器已经装满了两个小瓶，但他的胸部还是鼓鼓的，像是刚刚生完孩子急着哺乳。但丁涨奶涨得难受，可吸奶器除了把他的乳房抽得发痛，就再也吸不出更多的奶了。他的脑子昏昏热热，整个身体疲惫又酸痛，就像任何一个母乳溢出需要帮助的产妇，只想着快快来一张小嘴，含住他的乳头，吸干他满溢的奶水。

但丁的脸热得发烫，小腿都开始发抖，揉胸的手改撑在门框上，几乎难以继续维持垫脚的动作。他不应该这么做，这实在太羞耻了——在夜过三更后，赤身裸体地潜进侄子的房间，借用男孩单纯的嘴唇来满足自己无法抑制的欲望。

可是他的乳房真的好难受，再多用一会吸奶器，奶瓶里的奶水就要变红了。但丁用力擦擦眼睛，不确定自己是不是已经委屈地哭了出来——生理期让他的性格都变得女性化。但丁知道尼禄对自己有那么一点崇拜，他一直努力在男孩面前维持随意率性以及骚气，把生理上的缺点好好地盖在红色皮夹克下，甚至刻意回避尼禄对冰箱里神秘出现的鲜奶的好奇，可是……可是他现在真的很难受。他的乳房里涨满了奶水，再不吸出来的话就会流得到处都是，甚至一碰就疼，第二天连用衣服去掩饰都不行。他需要尼禄湿湿软软的嘴唇给他帮助……

这不是什么大事对吗？但丁努力劝说自己，他为了避免衣服上的纽扣发出声响，已经提前脱光了所有衣服，现在只要他小心一点，再小心一点，屏住呼吸，保持踮脚，像只偷黄油小老鼠一样潜进去，不碰到任何东西，然后跪在床边，把乳头喂进尼禄的嘴里，让余下的事情顺其自然的发生，尽量不去惊动他，一切就能在安稳地结束，他就不必再为疼痛和明天而发愁。

可是把他惊醒了怎么办？如果尼禄发现了他能像女人一样产奶的秘密，那又该怎么办……但丁吸吸鼻子，他心里的那只恶魔在诱哄他顺着悬崖向下堕落，诱哄他干脆做个淫荡的魅魔，请求男孩尽情使用他的胸部，随意开发他的下洞，填满他的饥渴。

快点决定吧。

但丁深吸一口气，手指用力下压，带着一种破罐子破摔的自暴自弃，缓慢又安静，推开，虚掩，和门外的羞耻心做了告别。

床上，尼禄侧躺着，双手自然地放在身前，双腿夹着被子，嘴唇因为呼吸微微张着，刘海倒向一边，眼皮下面眼球滚动，像是在做梦。

但丁蹑手蹑脚地靠上前，双手托着自己的胸部，小心翼翼，试图把一边乳头喂进男孩嘴里。可惜就算他的胸部处于不正常的鼓胀状态，也远远达不到女人胸部的大小。他的肋骨抵在床沿，尽可能地向前挺胸，把自己的乳头揪到可以忍受的极限，然而离尼禄的嘴唇还有一段难以缩短的距离。但丁松开手，放弃折磨自己肿胀的乳头，但胸部因为刚才的拉扯受到了刺激，乳孔又张开了一点，一股白色的乳汁流了出来，顺着他腹肌的沟壑一路流进银色的耻毛，痒得有些糟糕，但丁吸吸鼻子，难受地快要哭出来。

怎么办？喂不到。

可是他已经进来了，渴望和肉欲已经击败了羞耻心的负隅抵抗，朝着他的理智大张挞伐，他必须得再试一下，必须要把自己的奶水喂进男孩的嘴里。

但丁重新托起自己的一边乳房，一手撑在尼禄的床头，动作很轻，缓缓地下压，他不想因为冒失而惊醒了男孩。等到手掌撑实了床垫，他将双膝跪地的姿势调整为单膝，身体前倾，上半身悬在尼禄的头顶。接着，身体缓缓下压，向左一点，再向上一点，移过了再回去一点。他把乳头和尼禄的嘴唇连线，托着柔软的奶子不断靠近，直到尼禄睡熟的鼻息呼在他的乳房上部。尼禄的呼吸热热的，平稳又绵长，但丁被吹得酥酥麻麻，涨奶的疼痛都缓解了不少，乳腺内部仿佛有电流涌过，好像又要有一股奶水要禁不住刺激主动流出。

但丁揉搓自己的乳头，让它变得更加挺立，接着掐起自己的胸肉，将乳头顶进尼禄的口中——第一次没能成功，他的乳头抵在了尼禄的下唇。但嘴唇柔软的触感足以让但丁爽得倒吸一口气，他缓了一下，身体向上移了一点，乳孔溢出的乳汁从尼禄的下唇划到上唇，陷进两唇之间，只在红润的嘴唇上留下一点痕迹。尼禄像是梦到了什么，忽然伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，湿热的舌头擦但丁敏感的乳头，激得男人差点尖叫出声。但丁张大嘴巴，喉咙哽紧抑住了呻吟，全身绷紧一动也不敢动，生理性的泪水从眼角流出，生怕尼禄在此刻醒来。好在男孩只是梦游般的舔了圈嘴唇，舌头缩回口腔后，依然微张着嘴唇睡去，眼皮连动都没动。但丁在这个艰难的姿势上维持了至少五分钟，才终于敢放松下肌肉，用自己的乳尖分开男孩的嘴唇，塞进了尼禄口中。

Chapter2

冰箱里时不时地会多出几瓶奶，玻璃小瓶，装个八分满，没贴任何标签。

尼禄感到奇怪，他从来没订过牛奶，也不认为会是但丁买来的。毕竟厨房基本是他的领地，但丁除了带回一些草莓冰淇凌，就不会再往冰箱里塞任何有营养的东西。那几瓶看不出来头的神秘奶瓶蹲在冰箱最顶一格的角落里，像几枚伪装起来的小蘑菇，小声嘟囔着“你看不见我，你看不见我”。

关于鲜奶的来源，他问过但丁一次，然而男人的回答含含糊糊，目光闪烁，还拿着手里的美女杂志在面前遮掩，说是让他看到就喝掉，总之无毒无害，还对他长身体有帮助。

真奇怪，尼禄想，皱起他年轻的眉头，对着手心的两瓶鲜奶感到疑惑——他记得昨晚睡前开冰箱的时候这里还什么都没有的，怎么早上一起来就多了两瓶？总不会是但丁半夜出去买的……他把牛奶放了回去，拒绝再咽下这些来路不明的东西，带着满肚子的疑问和强迫但丁好好回答的决心打开了但丁的房门。

但丁还在睡觉，一如既往地赖床，呼吸平稳，像只酣睡的小猫。尼禄开门的声音没能吵醒他，只是翻了个身接着睡，仰躺在床上，头歪向门口，像喜欢把手举过头顶睡觉的小宝宝一样，一只搭在枕边，一只伸向侧边。

尼禄看着那只懒猫张了张口，吃掉了嘴边的一小块空气，又吐出来一块新的，最终还是没舍得叫醒但丁。他走到床边，弯腰撑住膝盖，屏住呼吸，从睫毛开始，用眼睛描摹但丁。

但丁是个很好看的男人，尼禄一直这么想，从他们第一次见面打架到他强行搬进来同居，不管看了多少次尼禄都这么觉得。但丁的嘴唇红润，看起来软软的。就像颗樱桃，尼禄想，像他爱吃的草莓，还像他不知道从哪里掏出来的玫瑰……让人想要吻上去，含住，好好尝尝是什么滋味……

尼禄盯着但丁的嘴唇，不合时宜地想到，直到但丁的嘴唇因为呼吸微微动了一下，才打断了他飘向更远的思绪。尼禄瞬间脸红，为自己的联想和偷窥感到害羞，可又舍不得现在离开。

没关系，但丁也不会介意，如果他问我为什么在这，我就说是进来叫他起床。

尼禄接着向下看。但丁有裸睡的习惯，刚刚的翻身踢掉了一些被子，从肚脐到前胸，全部暴露在了空气中。尼禄怀疑但丁绑在腰上的那两条皮带根本就是束腰，不然怎么会把他的腰勒得那么细？平时扣在胸前的皮带在但丁的皮肤上留下了一道微红的勒痕，像是一种色情的邀请。但丁的胸部对于一个男人来说实在有些过分了，看起来又大又软，就像一个女人，连乳晕都是浅浅的红色。

尼禄把脸凑近了些，尽可能地放缓自己的呼吸，他想好好观察一下但丁的乳头——怎么说呢……尼禄找不出形容，但丁的乳头，嗯……除了乳头，连带着他的胸部都看上去有些不太对劲。按照但丁现在的睡姿，他的胸肌应当因为伸展而显得有些扁平 ，可它们现在鼓鼓的，就像是加紧双臂时一样耸起。那两颗乳头看上去有些过于挺立了，像是从内部涨了起来，撑着它们立在胸前，而且还有些红肿，有些湿润，好像被人用舌头玩弄了一夜，吸得饱饱的，连平时根本不会显露的乳孔都明显得要命。

怎么回事？本来只是有些好奇，可那对胸肉越看越诱人诱人，尼禄根本移不开眼睛，甚至想伸手摸一摸。

身体比意识先一步行动，尼禄的鬼手像是受到了魔力感应被吸了过去，自作主张地抬起来搭上了但丁身体。尼禄被自己吓了一跳，立刻用左手抓住它从男人身上摘下去，然后红着脸，紧张地心怦怦跳，盯着但丁低垂的睫毛，换用更为柔软的左手靠了上去。

但丁没醒。很好，尼禄深吸一口气，命令自己不要那么没出息地心跳加速，一边观察着但丁的反应，一边缓慢地移动左手。他沿着但丁的肚脐向上摸，经过手感极佳的腹肌，一点点滑向乳房的下端，与但丁丰满的胸部减掉了最后一点距离。男孩喉结滚动，确定了三遍但丁没有睁眼，艰难地吞掉口水和羞耻心，调整了手心的方向，紧接着，那对饱满又柔软乳房把自己主动送进了尼禄的手中。

好软，好舒服。尼禄倒吸一口气，闭上眼花了一秒钟在脑海里刻下这一秒的感觉，低头看向指缝间溢出去胸肉，要不是怕弄醒但丁，他恨不得两只手一起附上去，用力地揉捏这柔软的面团，挤压出女人般的乳沟，再把脸埋进去，压上嘴唇亲吻着留下印记。

如果我动作小心一点呢？尼禄愈发大胆，再次把但丁的奶子抓满掌心，接着缓慢蹲下身，半跪在床边，伸长脖子用嘴唇去够但丁的乳头。他离的很紧，下唇已经靠上了乳晕的边缘，小小颗粒的摩擦感已经反应给了他的神经。尼禄接着低头，缩小口型，然而滚烫的嘴唇刚刚碰上去，那颗红肿的敏感乳头就受到了刺激，颤颤巍巍地动了一下，委屈巴巴地向外吐出了一股奶白色的液体。

尼禄惊到了，睁大了眼睛，一时没反应过来，脑袋都忘了后退，那些没能成功挤进嘴里的白色乳汁从他的嘴角边流下，又流到了但丁的胸脯。尼禄连忙用手背擦拭嘴角，又逆着奶流舔净，看着但丁不断溢奶的乳头回想一切微妙的细节，终于明白了是怎么回事，如梦初醒般在心中发出叹息，接着不舍得浪费一滴叔叔的好意，撅嘴覆上那颗为他准备好的乳头，开始卖力地吮吸。

Chapter3

维吉尔离开了太多年，关于弟弟一些新增的生活小习性并不是了解得很清，然而同居后自己忽然出现的儿子偏偏像是炫耀一般，总是假装随意地跟他提起但丁，用一种轻松自在的口气说：“哦，但丁不爱吃黑橄榄，下次订披萨记得叫他们去掉。”

他是但丁唯一的哥哥，维吉尔有时会为了这份独一无二感到沾沾自喜，但现在有了尼禄，他就不再是但丁唯一的亲人了，尤其是他离开的那些年，只要想到但丁一直有着男孩的陪伴，维吉尔就感到有些不是滋味。但又能怎样？毕竟尼禄是他的儿子。维吉尔只能努力克服这种心理上的不适，劝说自己就是尼禄和但丁之间有什么他不知道的小秘密，也都没什么关系，他不会那么小气。

但这句话大概在他住进来的一个月后就连带着怒气吞进了肚子里——那是一个月亮不怎么明亮的夜晚，他起夜经过尼禄的房间，房门半开着，像是有人进去忘了关，维吉尔想帮儿子关好，以免男孩夜里着凉，但房间里的情景让他感觉自己的好心简直愚蠢至极——他的弟弟赤身裸体骑跨在他的儿子身上，屁股里含着阴茎，奶子还塞在自己侄子嘴里，一边搂着尼禄的脑袋给他喂奶一边被顶得乱晃，被抑制住的呻吟小声又隐忍：“啊……哈啊……慢点，慢点……小心被你爸爸听到……嗯啊……”


End file.
